Various conditions may affect skeletal joints such as the elongation or rupture of soft tissues, shortening or contracture of soft tissues, malformation of bones, and a variety of other conditions associated with the joint. Surgical intervention may be facilitated by cutting bones adjacent a joint. For example, holes may be formed in a bone in order to route and/or attach soft tissue, grafts, sutures, pins, screws, and for a variety of other purposes.